Death is Not an Option
by Obi the Kid
Summary: A Shawn POV story. Shawn holds vigil over a critically wounded Gus in the hospital.


**Title**: Death is Not an Option

**Rating**: G

**Author**: Obi the Kid

**Summary**: A Shawn POV story. Shawn holds vigil over a critically wounded Gus in the hospital.

**Note**: This is my very first **Psych** fic but marks the fifth fandom I've written in. The others are: _Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (movie); Supernatural (TV); Cal Leandros series (books); and Ranger's Apprentice series (books). _All those stories are available on as well as on my website, which you can find in my profile. I hope this story leads me to write others in this fandom as well. Thanks to all for reading!

* * *

Hey, buddy. I'm here. Sorry it took me so long. I didn't have a ride and had to wait for my dad. The Blueberry is okay for the most part. The windshield is a bit, well, it's completely smashed, and the damage to the hood is pretty bad, but that can all be fixed. I'll make sure it's looking like new before you know it. I promise. I called your work, told them you were in an accident. They send their best and asked that I keep them posted.

Called your parents too. They're on the way. Got your clothes from the nurse. I'm sure the dry cleaners can get the blood out of them. I know how you hate the sight of blood. Made sure your apartment is locked up and I've got your wallet and car keys. So, you don't worry about that stuff, okay Gus? You just concentrate on getting better.

Lassie won't let me near the police station. Dad either. Jules promises they'll keep me posted on any progress in finding the car that hit you. They're not sure if this was a straight up hit and run, or if you were targeted. We both know they'll find the guy though, right? Lassie and Jules are the best at what they do, even when they don't have us to hash things out for them.

I can't think of anything else I need to do. Just wait I guess. You know how I suck at waiting. No choice in this one though. The doc says you're in pretty bad shape. That old saying about how the next 72 hours are critical? Yeah, they hurled that at me like an oversized pineapple. Not what I wanted to hear. But I'll wait. Right here, buddy. You've gotta promise me you won't die though, okay? That's just not an option. We've been best friends too long for that. I know, I've lost count of the number of messes I gotten us into during that time. More than anyone has a right to be in and still stick with me. But you, Gus, you always did stick right there. Always there for me to lean on or grumble to, even when you were completely fed up with me and my…methods. It's been you there. Always there no matter what.

You've had every right to ditch me and leave me to my own problems, but you never did. So, I need you not to die, okay, Gus? I can't lean on you if you're not there. And there's no way I can keep track of my life like you can. Promise me, buddy. I'll even let you have the next decoder ring we get from the Fruity Puffs box. I swear, no more opening from the bottom to find the prize. We'll do this thing fair and square. And I promise; no more polar bears in the office and no more male model secretaries for the office all right? You know how tough those things are for me to give up.

If you die though, all promises are off. You hear me, Gus? That's the rule. No dying. Because…

…because…I can't handle it if you die, buddy. I ask the world of you every day, I know that. You've never let me down no matter what I've thrown at you. So, don't start today.

Gus. Please.

My hand! You squeezed my hand! Gus! Come on buddy do it again. The doctor is here, he needs to see it. Just once more. Squeeze hard!

That's it, Gus. And a solid grip too! Really…solid. Ow! That's okay though. It's okay. I'm here. Not leaving anytime soon either, so you squeeze as hard as you need. Those other hands – that person on the other side of you is the doc. He's just checking things out. You've surprised him. You're gonna surprise everyone with the recovery you make. I know it.

Gus, the doc wants you to open your eyes. Can you do that? Just real fast is all. He wants to see if you can respond to verbal commands. To see if you can hear me. Can you hear me, Gus? Yeah, you can. Welcome back, partner. You had me worried there for a while. Don't worry over that tube jabbed down your throat, I bet that'll be out in no time now. Doc says you're doing a real good job, buddy. Real good. It's hard to keep your eyes open, I know. Just another minute, then you can sleep again.

It's okay to close your eyes now, Gus. The doc finished up, he'll be back in a bit. But, your mom and dad will be here soon. It won't be much longer, I promise.

Close your eyes, Gus. The pain will be less.

Yeah, I feel you squeezing my hand again. It means you hurt, I know, but it means you're aware too. That's a good sign. It'll get better, partner. And I'll be right here. Squeeze hard, buddy. The more you hurt, the more I'm not leaving, okay? I'm right here, Gus.

Just think about all the nutty things still ahead for us, huh? There's never a dull moment in Santa Barbara with us around. Who else can harass Lassie like me and you and make his eyes bulge out of his head like they do? Who else can confuse Jules until she makes that weird sighing noise then spins away from us? Who else can get McNabb to hurdle a row of chairs ten deep? You and me, we're not done yet, are we? Once you're back on your feet, we'll be back out there in the Blueberry, rollin' through the city.

Oh, hey, Gus - I hear your parents in the hall. They made it. I'll tell them the good news about you waking up and let them spend their time with you, but I'm not leaving okay? No way in hell can they drag me outta this room. So you hang on and listen to your mom and dad. You need them. And they need to be with you more than anything right now. Just keep hold of my hand, buddy. Don't let go. And if the pain gets too bad, you let me know.

And don't you dare die on me, Gus. I mean it. I can't…I couldn't deal…

Death is not an option. Not for you. Not now. You don't want me out on these streets by myself, do you? You realize the trouble I can get into? How many times I…

Jeez. I'm sorry, Gus. I think about me when I need to think about you. But that's us, isn't it? Where there's one, there's the other. And it's not fair for you to go someplace I can't follow. So, don't even try.

Ah, mom's here. I should shut up now, huh? It's hard to stop when it feels like I might lose you if I do. You keep fighting, Gus. Keep a good grip on my hand.

I'm here, buddy. I'm right here.

_The end._


End file.
